In extracorporeal blood treatment systems, preferably blood purification systems such as dialysis systems, at least one, usually plural blood treatment/blood purification/dialysis machines are arranged. The individual dialysis machines and the dedicated components undergo a disinfection process after each dialysis operating cycle which is composed of different operating phases. In said disinfection process all parts of the dialysis system that have been in direct or else indirect contact with fluids such as blood or dialysis fluid during the operating cycle and that are consequently contaminated are disinfected. Those parts include, for example, all fluid lines, heat exchangers and valves which have transported or conveyed fluids and, respectively, have been in contact with the latter during the operating cycle.
Further, also objects that have served as accessories during the dialysis process are disinfected in the wake of the dialysis operating cycle. These accessories include instruments/parts/means/materials being required, apart from the dialysis machine, for implementing the dialysis process. In this context, scissors, clamps such as hose clamps, individual components of the dialysis filter, folding mechanisms, hose/line connectors and cover films are mentioned by way of example. The spectrum of the accessories cannot be reduced to the afore-mentioned parts, however; rather this choice presents a few examples.
The known concept of disinfecting said accessories is based on a method uncoupled from the disinfection process of the dialysis system. For this purpose it is necessary to manually hand over all accessories to be disinfected to a disinfection apparatus separate from the dialysis system. Said separate disinfection of the accessories which is carried out independently of the disinfection of the dialysis system entails an additional process step and thus increased degree of complexity and costs.